Happy Ending?
by KatziusThePuerumMagi
Summary: "Jadi, ini akhir bahagia, Romeo? Walaupun kita ke neraka?" tanya Hitsugi. "Ya," kata Chitaru yakin. "selama kau ada di sini, Malaikatku,"


**Katzius kembali di sini, sodara-sodara sekalian!**

***sepi**

**Oke, kalo gitu, kali ini saya langsung ke inti. Saya bikin ini terinspirasi dari Yami-chan Kagami yang sukses bikin saya nyesek. Ujung2nya, saya jadi mau bikin fic Chitaru/Hitsugi juga, deh. Seriusan dah ini pairing baru muncul jadi kapal pesiar di otak saya tapi langsung kelelep. Sedih ya, sodara2? /nggak**

**Sebelum saya makin ngelantur dan akhirnya nangis bombay, silakan aja diliat fanfik saya di bawah ^_^**

**Selamat Membaca, Minna!**

**Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle bukan punya saya. Titik!**

**WARNING: Romens gagal di bawah**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Ending?**

**.**

**.**

**An Akuma no Riddle fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chitaru Namatame membuka mata.

Keadaannya masih setengah sadar, antara bingung, takut, dan cemas sekaligus.

Seingatnya yang terakhir dilakukannya adalah meminum racun milik Kirigaya–ah, tidak. Dia tidak akan menyebut gadis itu Kirigaya lagi. Dia bersumpah akan menyebutnya Hitsugi, seumur hidup.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hidup, dia ini sedang mengalami apa?

Perempuan bersurai merah itu jelas-jelas mengingat bahwa dia meneguk racun tersebut hingga tetes terakhir, kemudian rasa tercekik melanda kerongkongan dan paru-parunya, dan kemudian semua gelap. Jadi, semestinya dia sudah mati, dan dia sadar dia tidak memakai pakaian Romeo lagi. Kini dia memakai pakaiannya yang biasa dipakainya untuk menghadiri kelas.

Memutuskan untuk mempercayai bahwa entah kenapa dia masih hidup, dia bangun dan melihat sekeliling.

Sekelilingnya putih, kosong, hampa, tak ada apa-apa. Bahkan setitik warna pun selain putih tak ada di bawah kakinya yang menginjak latar yang ganjil itu.

"Ano… Chitaru-san?" sebuah suara polos yang menyapanya, membuat terkesiap dan menoleh ke belakang.

Di belakangnya, berdiri sesosok gadis kecil polos yang dikenalnya; Kirigaya Hitsugi.

"Kiri–Hitsugi?" Chitaru bergumam heran. "Kenapa kau–"

"–Masih hidup?" si gadis yang lebih kecil menyelesaikan perkataannya, "Aku baru saja akan menanyakan itu,"

"Dadamu… apakah baik-baik saja?" Chitaru tak bisa mencegah pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulutnya. Segera rasa bersalah melandanya, dia menyesal menyinggung tentang momen-momen terakhir mereka.

Namun, Hitsugi tersenyum manis pada gadis di hadapannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok," Dia menunjukkan bagian baju hitam beserta _tan k_-_top_ putih yang selalu dipakainya bersih tak bernoda. Bahkan dia masih memegang boneka beruang merah jambu kepunyaannya.

Jawaban itu amat melegakan Chitaru layaknya balsem penyembuh luka.

"Er… soal yang di panggung, aku.." Chitaru hampir tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "minta maaf,"

Hitsugi kembali menjawab dengan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Kan itu memang tugasmu, dan aku sudah memberikan apa yang bisa aku bantu. Aku mengizinkanmu membunuhku,"

Hening.

"Seharusnya aku tidak lakukan itu," bisik Chitaru tak sadar.

"Hei," Hitsugi mendekat dan menarik tangan Chitaru, mengajaknya duduk. "Soal itu kita lupakan saja, oke?"

Chitaru pun luluh. Menghela napas, dia ikut duduk di samping Hitsugi.

"Nee, Chitaru-san,"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hitsugi, wajahnya yang semula tersenyum berubah serius.

"Aku meminum racun milikmu," kata Chitaru ringkas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugi. "Bukankah tujuanmu sudah tercapai?"

"Itu," kata Chitaru, ganti tersenyum menatap sosok gadis kecil di depannya. "adalah pertanyaan retoris,"

"Kau bisa hidup!" teriak Hitsugi, emosinya sudah kentara sekali. "Hidup bahagia! Menyelesaikan misimu dan keluar dari Kelas Hitam dengan selamat! Bahkan banyak akhir yang lebih baik! Tapi kenapa…"

Air mata sudah tak tertahankan, mengalir di pipi Hitsugi layaknya aliran sungai kecil.

"Karena di akhir, aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh," jawab Chitaru, memeluk gadis di depannya itu. "Membunuhmu adalah perbuatan terbodohku, sekaligus pencapaian terbesarku,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… aku mencintaimu," jawab Chitaru. "Itu juga alasan yang sama ketika kau memilih mati, kan? Jadi, kupikir kita impas, oke? Dan aku tak menyesali ini; ini akhir bahagia buatku,"

Hitsugi akhirnya berhenti terisak-isak, walau masih memeluk Chitaru seerat mungkin.

Pada saat mereka memisahkan diri, Chitaru mengusap air matanya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu tunjukkan,"

"Tunjukkan apa?" tanya Chitaru bingung.

"Akhir yang bahagia," jawab Hitsugi. "Mainkan lagi peran Romeo dan Juliet denganku,"

Chitaru menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya. "Dengan latar putih begini? Kita bahkan tak pakai kostum!"

"Tak jadi soal," kata Hitsugi. "Ayolah, mainkan saja,"

"Baiklah," Chitaru berdeham sebelum memulai.

"Oh, Juliet," dia memulai sambil berlutut. "Jika itu berarti cintamu, aku rela tidak menjadi Romeo lagi,"

"Lalu, kau akan jadi apa, Romeo?" balas Hitsugi.

"Aku akan jadi…" Chitaru memberi jeda. "kekasihmu,"

Dialog ini tak pernah mereka hafal sebelumnya, bahkan dalam drama sekali pun. Namun, sepertinya mereka berdua dapat menjalaninya dengan baik tanpa kurang suatu apa pun.

"Romeo," Hitsugi memalingkan muka, menjiwai peran yang dijalaninya. "Kau tahu betul, keluarga kita saling bermusuhan. Tak akan mungkin bagi kita untuk bersatu, Romeo,"

"Lalu," Chitaru menangkap tangan gadis itu, dan menariknya ke pelukannya seperti tengah berdansa. "Apa hatimu menagatakan menjadi halangan bagi cinta kita ini, Juliet?"

Hitsugi terdiam. "Tidak," sahutnya kemudian. "Kurasa tidak,"

"Maka dari itu, aku memohon untuk cintamu, Juliet," kata Chitaru lagi. "Bisakah aku memintanya padamu?"

"Tentu," Hitsugi menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Romeo,"

Tanpa terduga oleh Hitsugi, Chitaru menciumnya. Ciuman tersebut berlangsung beberapa menit, sampai keduanya memisahkan diri, terengah-engah kehabisan udara.

"Chi-Chitaru-san…"

"Maaf," kata Chitaru menarik Hitsugi agar berdiri. "Tapi, kupikir, sekarang atau tidak selamaya,"

Hitsugi tertawa, masih dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Kanapa kau meminta maaf? Itu bukan hal yang salah, kau tahu,"

"Tapi, tetap saja," kata Hitsugi. "itu ciuman yang canggung,"

Chitaru hanya merona merah mendengar komentar ini. Hitsugi tertawa.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kok," katan Hitsugi kemudian, berjalan ke samping Chitaru. "Ayo pergi,"

"Ke mana?" tanya Chitaru.

"Ke surga, tentu saja," balas Hitsugi, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tapi, nanti jangan salahkan aku kalau kita salah jalan ke neraka," kata Hitsugi. "Aku kan, buta arah,"

Chitaru tersenyum dan menggapai tangannya. "Ke neraka pun tak masalah, Juliet, asalkan kau ada bersamaku,"

"Jadi… ini akhir bahagia, Romeo? Walaupun kita ke neraka?" tanya Hitsugi, menggenggam lebih erat tangan Chitaru.

"Ya," kata Chitaru yakin. "selama kau ada di sini, Malaikatku,"

Kedua gadis itu kemudian saling pandang, tersenyum satu sama lain, dan dengan keyakinan, mereka berdua melangkah ke arah alam putih tak terbatas, dengan senyum lebar, dan kemudian menghilang, dengan tangan tergenggam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Einde**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Huwaaahh, Akhirnya selesai juga! **

**Saya sejak episode enam udah pengen bikin ini, tapi sampai episode delapan muncul pun saya belom apdet *plak**

**Berarti, kira2 dua minggu saya nulis cuma buat delapan ratus word doang *dikroyokmassa**

**Jadi, ini ceritanya kayak mereka di after life gitu. Saya ini juga dapet idenya dari fandom lain. Nah, terus saya gabungin aja, deh :D**

**Udah, ya, saya mau ngegarap fanfic saya dulu! Banyak utang, soalnya.. *dibacok**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius **


End file.
